Thoughts of a Destiny
by Ravwrin
Summary: PG13language, 'nough said. wow. another chap added. Ravwrin finally shows Dib what she really is. How will he react?
1. Thoughts of Destiny

This story basically has no plot what so ever, so don't ask me why I'm posting it. This is just for my entertainment and for yours if you even care. So thanks for reading it if you even are. Anyway I'm using my character that strangely has the same name as my author name and it is not me, I just really like the name Ravwrin for some odd reason. Since I've cleared that up and I'm gonna warn you that this is for my sensitive side who has been royally ignore (for a good reason). This includes a poem that I wrote. Maybe it might be understood and I hope it is. I will now tell you that the ratings may change if I decide to continue this. Thanks and c'ya. (Oh, and note in this story Dib is 18 and has been fighting Zim for 8 years. My character is 17.)~Ravwrin~  
  
'thoughts to self' "Speaking to others" (poem)  
  
  
  
~Chap 1~Lost Thoughts  
  
Rain came in sheets as it poured from the skies. Dib looked up and sighed. He opened his umbrella and stepped into the torrent of down coming rain.  
  
Today was a Monday and it basically started out horrible. For the start of it the storm had knocked out all the electricity except for the school's, then Gaz had tripped him going down the stairs, his father destroyed his room just after he went/fell down the stairs on his face, and then it just had to rain a freezing cold rain that just chills you to the bone.  
  
'I should have never left.' Dib thought to himself, 'Just should have left it all behind and stayed in my room and been blow up.'  
  
He continued to walk down the street. There was no place he specifically had to go except school and then what was the point. The others would tease, punch, kick, and knock him around like they usually did. Dib came to the front of the school and glared at it then continued to walk on.  
  
"There is no point to go." Dib said out loud and continued to walk on into the rain, still wandering in no real direction.  
  
The rain came harder now and Dib was basically drenched. His hair had fallen into his face and his clothes were plastered to him. The eeriness was gaining on his heels as thunder cracked. His umbrella had actually blown away.  
  
(No one pays attention, No one even cares.  
  
Alone, forgotten, shunned like another drone, Never remembered, never loved.)  
  
He cast his eyes down to the pavement and began to think. Memories flew by of his past. His mother's laugh and her voice, even if now he forgot her face. Her soothing touch when he was sick. A song she used to sing when she knew he was listening but he always thought she never knew he was there.  
  
(It was a lie, Used to the end as a tool.  
  
Never again, Never found, Never to be free.)  
  
Tears now mixed with the rain. Angry, sad tears. Each fought its way down toward the ground. Each tear bringing a new wave of feelings and pain that were once forgotten.  
  
'I should never go back.' Dib thought and watched as the street passed. 'I was never good enough to be noticed, except that I was always after Zim.' "But what is the point anymore?" he added aloud.  
  
A bone chilling wind cut through the street and sliced through Dib's soaked jacket. He shivered without thinking and missed a step. He fell to his hands and knees, hitting the cement pretty hard. He winced as he slowly got up and brushed himself off.  
  
No one had noticed that he had fallen; no one really was outside anyway though. He smirked sadly to himself.  
  
(I lost it all and no one cares. Attention thrown the other way.  
  
I am alone, Forgotten on the floor, Shunned like another soulless drone, You never loved me and never remembered.)  
  
He looked at his hands and noticed that small red streams mixed with the rain. He winced to see that his pants were ripped at the knees and blood was dripping down into the fabric of his pants.  
  
(My life a lie, Used as a tool to gain nothing.  
  
Never to dream or to laugh, Never will I gain it back, Never to fly on my own wings.)  
  
Dib sighed fighting back more tears of pain and memories long forgotten. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the tears but they came anyway.  
  
'This always happens. No one on this planet cares anymore. Maybe Zim should take over Earth. I'm through fighting for them and their stupidity.' Dib thought in anger.  
  
(I lost it all and no one cares, No one rally was there.  
  
Listen to the silence, That was me, Forgotten in the background.)  
  
Dib stopped and clenched his fists. Nothing he did for anyone ever got anyone's attention. It never was recognized for anything. Only his words and what people thought.  
  
Dib knew where he was going now. He headed toward the bridge. He would end it there and rid the world of another lost thought.  
  
(A shadow in a lit tomb, A voice drowned out in a crowded room, A single tear lost in the dark sea, A lost dream shattered by a nightmare.)  
  
Dib's pace quickened as he got to the beginning to the bridge. It was names really well.  
  
"The Forgotten's Jump." He muttered its name with a smirk. It was named that for all the people who had jumped off of it for their own reason. No one really knew the people who jumped either, hence the name "The Forgotten's Jump."  
  
(I am me. I will never change, I am the shadow, The voice that was drowned, The single tear shed, The lost dream shattered.)  
  
Dib stood and placed his hands on the railing in the middle of the bridge. Blood trickled down the rails and dripped to the ground below. He felt numb. He had never thought he would do this in his life.  
  
'And what a frillen shitty life it was.' He thought sadly.  
  
(Just remember that I am what you lost, My soul will never be where my body is, You shattered the last shell, But you have not won the battle.)  
  
Dib then started to climb on the rail. He knew this would end it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and review. Tell me if I should continue this story 


	2. Forgotten Hope

Another poem in this chap. Thanks for reviewing, even if it was one review. I really don't mind though. My sensitive side is now a muse. She goes by Sera.  
  
Chap 2~~~Forgotten Hope  
  
Suddenly Dib stopped feeling the rain. It was like it had stopped suddenly. He looked up to see an umbrella of midnight blue color. Swirls of silver, gold, and black decorated it.  
  
He turned to see a girl a little shorter than him, about an inch. Her hair was a raven black like his but her bangs were streaked with blue and purple. Her bangs were the longest part of her hair that was out, the other pieces were placed in a long braid down her back and the ends were died blue and purple too. But along with her hair, two odd curls, wire thin and raven black, came off to rest beside her face, reminding him of his sister's violet hair. A small trinket was clasped around the right curl and glinted in what light there was.  
  
She wore a pair of zip off baggies, most definitely guys pants. A tie-died t-shirt with a dragon on it clung to her form, though it revealed nothing. A dragon pendent hung loosely around her neck and it glinted with a light of its own.  
  
She glared at him from over top of her small-framed glasses, dark, stormy, icy blue eyes challenged him.  
  
"You know, jumping never helps anyone." She said softly.  
  
(Soft spoken, Hidden dreams, And unnoticed token, Forgotten in the seams.)  
  
"And how would you know?" Dib asked her bitterly. He sat on the rail his back toward her body and her eyes. "Because I thought of that decision several times myself and never could make that last jump." She replied as soft as the first time. "Yeah, and I should believe someone who just came up behind me?" Dib muttered turning his head to her with a glare. His amber eyes seemed to pierce her skin because she shivered. "Believe wouldn't be the word. I would figure trust. Please. I have seen enough death in my life and enough pain to last me. I don't want to see someone with so much to live for die because of his past." She replied and looked down to the ground.  
  
(Blessed to me you came, Looking over my past, Forgetting all but my name, You saw through the shell I had cast.)  
  
"What is the point? If I live I'll just be ignored and ridiculed and if I die no one will care." "No one will care? I have just met you! I can read your whole life by the look in your eyes. You have been through less than I've been through though. Jumping won't help. If you think giving up and letting them win will help, go right ahead! But if you don't then you probably won't regret it later. No one is going to stop you; no one will try. But if you listen to the one person, just one small voice in a crowded room, that is actually giving a damn about whether you live or throw yourself to a true lie, then maybe you would understand!" the girl growled. Her eyes flashed with fire and fear.  
  
"But if you want to I'll leave and live with the knowing that I let someone die." She then pulled a baseball cap out of a pocket somewhere and placed it on her head backwards. She then started to walk away.  
  
Dib sat there another moment letting the rain slide down his face and plastered hair. He knew that she was right. Maybe there was a reason to live.  
  
He slowly got off the rail and looked down into the river that might have been his resting place.  
  
(You seem to know me better than I know me, You knew how I felt, I saw that you had the key, To open the lost feelings unfelt.)  
  
Dib noticed the rain seemed to stop again. He turned around to see her standing there. She smiled a smile of caring and understanding. Right then and there everything seemed to stop for a moment.  
  
"Come on. My place is not far. You need to dry off and get yourself warm." She said.  
  
He looked at her for a few moments and nodded in silence. And stepped more under the umbrella. And they started to walk off.  
  
For about twenty minutes they walked back the direction Dib had came. There was a steady stillness between them but it didn't seem to matter at the moment. For some odd off reason Dib was glad that he was alive and she had come by when she did.  
  
The girl stopped a moment and turned to Dib. "Here we are. Even though this is an apartment, I have the best spot in the whole complex." She said and smiled.  
  
"You do?" he asked and mentally punched himself for the question.  
  
"Yeah. The owner said that it was haunted and wouldn't let me move in. I told her that I didn't mind and they would be at least some company. The owner looked at me and replied, 'If you can live in it for a week and not run away, I'll pay for the place and its bills. The only thing you have to worry about is its inspections and your own food.'" She said with a small laugh and walked to the door.  
  
"You're kidding me." Dib said with a small smile he had almost forgot he had.  
  
"Nope. I am telling the truth. I've been the place for about 4 months." she replied as they walked into the lobby. She shook her umbrella and jumped at a voice.  
  
"There you go again. You just had to get my floor wet and muddy. After I cleaned this place just five minutes ago." it said with a little humor.  
  
"But." the girl replied.  
  
"But nothing. Now you better get yourself up to you place before your friend catches his death of cold." and with that the voice laughed.  
  
Dib turned to see a very tall woman with black hair, though it was not all black. Silver flashed like highlights and liquid silk in it. She smiled at him kindly.  
  
"Sorry for the floor. If you want I could come back down here to clean it up Mrs. Draphit." she said to the woman.  
  
"No, no. I was only kidding Ravwrin. Now you get him up in your home before he does catch a cold. Look at him, he is shaking like a leaf." Mrs. Draphit said. "And if you need anything, just ring down."  
  
'So her name is Ravwrin.' Dib thought to himself. 'I should tell her my name too.'  
  
"Come on." Ravwrin said and took Dibs hand in hers. She pulled him to an elevator and pushed the button.  
  
The elevator came down and stopped, but not without first letting an oriental couple off. Dib watched as Ravwrin bowed to them. Bowing back the man and woman smiled and started to walk away commenting that she was so polite. Ravwrin walked into the elevator dragging Dib in with her.  
  
"Sorry for being so much in a hurry, but you are shivering really bad. When we get up to my home then we'll see if I have anything you can wear." She said and pushed the button to the to floor. She leaned against the wall. "That is if you don't mind wearing clothes that a girl has picked out."  
  
Dib had to smile. He shook his head and replied, "Not if your taste of clothes can fit someone as tall as me."  
  
Ravwrin laughed softly. She shook her own head in amusement, and her once dark, stormy icy eyes had turned a wonderful green color. It was a cross between forest green and a light blue.  
  
(You're an angel in a dark sea, You were and always there for me, Casting the shadows away, Because you knew the right things to say.)  
  
Soon the elevator stopped. The doors opened to reveal the very top floor. Since the building use to be a small hotel with a pent house, and the pent house was huge, it took up one whole floor.  
  
Dib was amazed at what he saw. Even though everything was dark there was two whole walls of windows in the entry/living room. There were no regular chairs and couches, but wicker bowl type chairs, beanbags, and overly stuffed pillows arranged neatly. A small table rested in the middle of it all. Setting on it was a glass with small stones and incense in it. A small water feature sat in the center of the table.  
  
Ravwrin looked at him and laughed. "Welcome to my home." She said and ushered him into the room.  
  
"How could this place be haunted?" Dib asked amazed still.  
  
"It was haunted, but not by a ghost."  
  
"Wha?" he asked confused.  
  
Suddenly a scurry of small scraping sounds echoed threw the room. A small cat sized shape appeared out of what seemed to be the kitchen. It looked like a large ferret. It was black all the way from its nose to its tail. The strange thing about this creature was that it had very light blue eyes, almost like lightly tinted ice.  
  
"Rouky!" Ravwrin squealed and kneeled down just as the creature jumped into her arms. "This is what was haunting the place." She added and stood up.  
  
She placed it back down and turned to Dib. "Take off your coat. It's not helping you a bit soaked." She said.  
  
Gingerly he took it off and with a little hesitation handed it to her. She folded it neatly and placed it on the back of the ferret creature.  
  
"Take this to the laundry room Rouk. Spread it out over the ironing board I never use. Rip it and I'll skin your hide." She told it and it ran off. "Don't worry, it will be dry by the time you're ready to go."  
  
All Dib could do was nod his head in reply.  
  
"Come on. Lets go find you soon clothes and then I'll show you the bathroom." Ravwrin said and headed off into the room. Reluctantly he followed.  
  
(I don't know how to thank you, Thank you for helping me, Just ask and I'll do for you, What you have done for me.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, read and review. I'll try to have another chap done soon, I hope. 


	3. Found Dreams

Ok people. I need a little help here. I basically have no plot for this thing so I need a few ideas. When you review maybe throw in some ideas for what happens next. You never know, you might get your name placed in this wonderful little area with a big thanks. Oh and a note. I was typing this while I was listening to my Avril Lavigne CD. She rules.  
  
~Chap 3~Found Dreams  
  
Dib was sitting on an amazingly huge king sized bed. A black silk comforter had been pulled back to reveal black satin and silk sheets. Ravwrin was on the floor right now trying to find a shirt he could wear.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"I found them!" Ravwrin said in triumph. She was holding a very large pair of baggie pants up. They were her favorite pair. Black zip offs, extra pockets, and they were huge. Basically in her words roomy.  
  
Dib laughed at her when she then started hopping up and down happily, until she fell into a huge pile of discarded clothes.  
  
"Catch." She said from where she was and threw the pants to him.  
  
He caught them and looked at her quizzically. "Anything else?"  
  
"Of course. But I have to find it first." She replied and started digging again  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Basically we are now to this point. Dib was waiting for Ravwrin to get a shirt when he was hit with a pair of flying socks.  
  
"Hey!" he protested.  
  
"Uh, sorry." She replied, "My aim was never very good. Here it is!"  
  
A shirt came flying his way and he caught it. It was pure black but with a blue tint over it.  
  
"Oven it up." Ravwrin said leaning on the bed. "I thought I lost it until now. I think it would look a hell of a lot better on you than me."  
  
He opened the shirt. On the shirt was a red smiley face with devil horns. Dib just had to smile at it.  
  
"See. Told you." Ravwrin said and stood up. Pulling him up she ushered him to the bathroom. "That is all I can give you because I don't think you want to wear my underwear. Just take your time and the towels are in that cabinet and soap by the tub." She pointed toward each place and turned to go.  
  
Dib turned and gently grabbed her arm, his amber eyes soft. "Thanks." He said. "You didn't even know me but still helped me and I don't even know how to thank you."  
  
Ravwrin smiled and replied, "The only thing you need to do is to forget about what just happened just for tonight and then you can thank me later. Oh and one little warning, Rouk loves showers. If you notice her in the shower just let her enjoy it."  
  
All Dib could do was smile a reply and she left, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
Moments later he was in the shower with steam billowing out of it. He smiled happily and let the water fall down his face. Gingerly he looked at his hands and knees and started to wipe the blood and dirt off of them. He winced every so often and turned back to the shower.  
  
A few moments later he heard small scrapes and a soft thunk. He looked down to see two small blue/green eyes smiling at him. Rouk purred and positioned herself under the water. Dib shook his head and bent down. He picked her up carefully and she purred even louder. Holding her under the water with him he smiled happily with sorrow in his eyes. He knew that this bliss would never last forever.  
  
Rouk seemed to know what was wrong and touched noses with him. The touch was almost like she was saying that they would always be here for him and that it would be alright to talk to her about anything.  
  
He smiled and let the little creature down. She looked ecstatic and hopped around the shower. Dib finished scrubbing himself down and turned off the water. Before he could grab a towel Rouk shook herself off and hopped out of the tub and shook again.  
  
Dib laughed and grabbed a towel. He dried himself off and started to put on the borrowed clothes. He took notice that the ones he had worn before were missing and a note was in their place.  
  
Dib grabbed his glasses and read it, 'Wonderin' where your clothes are? I had Rouk grab them for me and I'm probably washing them by now. If you want you can use my brush, I really don't care.'  
  
Smiling Dib pulled the shirt over his head and looked in the mirror. He found her brush and started to brush out his hair. It was the almost the same as when he first met Zim but it had grown a little longer and a kink was in it. His sister was always telling him to get rid of it but he never listened to her. But instead of standing straight up like it usually did it fell into his face. He shook his head and sighed.  
  
'Guess I have to wait till it dries.' He thought. It really didn't bother him that it fell into his face, but it did get in his way.  
  
Suddenly Dib heard music. Curios, he opened the door only to see that Ravwrin had changed clothes and was in a pair of PJ bottoms with wolves on them and a sky blue tank top. Her hair was braided down her back again but this time included the curls that had been beside her cheeks. She was swaying to music and folding clothes at the same time. Ravwrin also had her bangs in braids with small blue and amber beads in them.  
  
She turned and smiled. Rouk burst out from behind him and ran full force to her master. Ravwrin caught her pet in waiting arms. Cuddling the small creature she smiled.  
  
"I see that you did find a shower pal." Ravwrin said turning to Dib.  
  
"Well maybe. I didn't mind and she didn't mind, so it sorta worked out." He replied with a shrug.  
  
"You know, she doesn't like to many people." Ravwrin said and looked at him. Her once stormy blue eyes were a forest green, like on the elevator. She smiled at him, "You might want to consider yourself lucky. She will always be a friend even when no one will talk to you."  
  
Dib nodded solemnly. He went over to a chair and sat down. Ravwrin walked toward the kitchen and came back moments later with a trey and some sandwiches, drinks, and deserts. She set it on the table and picked a sandwich up.  
  
"You can stay here tonight." She said and took a bite of the sandwich. Swallowing she added, "Anyway. I think it might be a little late to even try to find your way home, so go ahead and think of this as a second home. You can have the bed and I'll take one of the chairs."  
  
"I couldn't do that." Dib replied looking up from his sandwich.  
  
"I insist. I sleep better when I know that someone can sleep better when they are given a nice place to sleep. Anyway, the chair is actually better for me because I don't usually use my bed. I actually sleep in the chairs most of the time." Ravwrin said with a shrug.  
  
"If you insist, I will take the bed." Dib replied and took a drink from his soda. "I have a question though."  
  
"Hm?" she asked.  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"Because.because I know how people can shun others. I have felt the hard cold reality of life. My parents died when I was small and I was left alone for quite awhile. My aunts and uncles never really wanted so I just left them and just like you went to the bridge. But then Rouk found me and I saw what I could do and what I truly was. I decided to fight for my life and help others with theirs. There are very few people to help though none that actually deserve the help. But you, you for some odd reason, are one of the very few people to be on my good side." She replied.  
  
"Oh." Dib said and went back to his meal.  
  
Both were silent for a long time, even after the meal was done. 


	4. A Small Twisted Thought

~~Chap 4~~ A Small Twisted Thought  
  
Ravwrin sighed and sat back into her chair. She had finally convinced Dib to sleep in her bed and warned him about Rouk, she was cute and cuddly but could scare people sometimes.  
  
"Well Rouk, I just had to bring home a cute, tall, and suicidal guy. What do you think?" Ravwrin asked her little pet.  
  
Rouk looked at her and grinned like a Cheshire cat. (o.O now this is the little twist in this story) She started to clean her paws and face. "You found an interesting one. I like him, he likes taking showers and doesn't ignore me."  
  
Ravwrin laughed and shook her head. "But what do you think his reaction to me would be?"  
  
"To you?" the little creature asked with a cock of her head to the side. "What about you?"  
  
"You know what I mean you little pest." Ravwrin said glaring at Rouk. "Who would want a tri-brid? Hah! That is just my question. A third alien, cat, and human, just what every guy needs."  
  
"Oh that.I see nothing wrong with it. The golden color of the cat cancels out the green and it makes it seem like you have a tan. You eyes are cool. And your ears." Rouk said trailing off.  
  
"My ears are cat ears, I have a cat tail, and paws Rouk. I have antenna coming off the tips of my ears and they are visible most of the time. What do you think he would do?" Ravwrin growled.  
  
Rouk sighed and shook her head. "From what I see, he is only interested in you."  
  
"Because I saved his life." Ravwrin finished.  
  
Ravwrin crossed her arms in front of her and sighed. "If I wouldn't have been there he would have jumped. I only did it because he should live."  
  
"And I believe that. But you need to stop thinking about your looks and start to think about your attitude and what is inside." Rouk said and glared at Ravwrin. "You need to stop worrying and start living. Tomorrow you can see where he lives and walk with him home."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts. I don't need you moping around because you never did see him home safely."  
  
"Rouk.." Ravwrin whined. "When did you become my mom?"  
  
"When you found me here. You started it and now finish it." Rouk said and growled.  
  
"Fine." Ravwrin answered and glared at her pet.  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go curl up somewhere and sleep." Rouk said and hopped down to the floor.  
  
She shimmered for a second and let her true form show through. She was the same size as before but with the same coloring as her master's hair. Two wings unfolded from her back showing thin webbing as they unfolded. She shook herself once and the image she had before came back up.  
  
Ravwrin sighed and shook her head. (Just what we all need. Her to show herself before I do.) she chided herself.  
  
The night drew on and soon Ravwrin curled up in a chair and slept. But what both of them in the apartment didn't know was that someone or something else was watching them and plotting something.  
  
***********  
  
Dib woke to sunlight streaming into a window. It somewhat had found its way into his eyes and would not let him sleep any longer.  
  
Dib was curled up around a small ball of fur. He smiled to himself a little and stretched himself out on the king sized bed. He laid a hand on the small creature's head and scratched it behind the ears.  
  
"Come on you pest. Lets get up before we sleep the rest of the day." Dib whispered to the Rouk.  
  
She gave a small grunt and another sound and rolled over to show her belly. She stretched out and yawned at the same time revealing small sharp claws from her paws. Rouk looked at him rolled back over and hopped onto his chest. She stuck her little tongue out at the boy playfully and licked his nose.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed. He wiped his nose off and playfully batted the little creature's ears.  
  
Dib finally got up and stretched long and hard. His back cracked loudly and he winced. For some odd reason he had felt happier today than he had in a long time.  
  
Dib walked out into the living room to see Ravwrin already up and basically setting up the small table for a breakfast. She looked up at him and smiled cheerfully and set back to her job.  
  
Something in Dib then bust. Feelings he had forgotten came flooding back from what that one smile had done. He shook his head and thought, (I can't believe this. I actually fell for someone.) He laughed to himself and shook his head again.  
  
He helped her finish setting up and watched as she made breakfast. He couldn't help but let his mind wander from what had happened last night and to now. Soon the other thoughts we pushed out of the way by a feeling that they were being watched. 


	5. Hidden Problem

I dunno if I should continue this. Review and tell me and maybe help me with a few things. Please review I feel like this isn't going to well and I need a little support to see if I should continue it. Oh and Zim is in this chap. Later.  
  
~~Chap 5~~ Hidden Problem  
  
Dib started to laugh at Ravwrin and Rouk's antics on a wall beside the sidewalk. Ravwrin was walking with Dib to his home and was having fun on the way there.  
  
"So." Ravwrin started. "You live with your sister and your dad, but your dad is rarely there."  
  
"Yep. I do most of the house work and my sister helps most of the time." Dib replied.  
  
"Maybe I could help with something while I'm there." She suggested.  
  
Rouk slipped and fell onto Dib's shoulder squeaking happily. He started to pet her and scratch under her chin, she started to purr softly.  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that, you have done enough for me already." Dib replied.  
  
"But.."  
  
"But nothing. I really don't want you to do anything else for me."  
  
"But your gonna get it anyway." Ravwrin said stubbornly. "I'm gonna do something for you even if it is just doing the dishes or something like that."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes at her and sighed. 'She is as hard headed as Zim.' Dib thought, 'But luckily she doesn't have the ego the size of a small planet.'  
  
Ravwrin started to hum an up beat tune and hopped down from the wall. As they both turned a corner a figured ran into them both.  
  
"Ouf!" Dib and Ravwrin said and landed flat out on their butts.  
  
"Sorry." The person mumbled and started to walk off but stopped. "Dib?"  
  
Dib looked at the person and noticed it was Zim. "Zim?"  
  
"Where were you? You never came to skool."  
  
"Why would you care?" Dib replied. "All you care about is ruling this planet."  
  
Ravwrin sat there still and watched this meeting. Rouk had somehow stayed on Dib's shoulder and was watching intently.  
  
"Ruling the world is the least of my problems!" Zim shouted at Dib.  
  
"And why is that?" Dib asked hotly.  
  
"Why should you care Dib-human?" Zim replied with a wave of his hand. He caught a glance of Ravwrin and blinked in confusion. "Is she the reason that you weren't in skool?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Rav asked with a tilt of her head.  
  
Dib had caught on in a flash. "No! The only thing she did was save my life and will you leave her out of this."  
  
"What is the secret with her Dib? Why in the hell are you so worried?"  
  
Ravwrin had had enough; she stood up and brushed herself off. She adjusted her clothes and pulled out her lime green baseball cap and put it on her head backwards. The two black curls slid to come to rest beside her face. "Why don't you two stop fighting? God. It is like you two are siblings or something. There is nothing going on between Dib and me. I only convinced him not to jump off a bridge is all."  
  
Zim looked at Dib, "Suicide? I thought you were above that Dib-human." He laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
Dib glared at Zim but before he could reply Rav spoke up. "Zim, everyone is above something. Dib is above suicide, but I see that you are not above your ego." She replied coolly as if she were trained to do it. "If you really think you are above me or Dib with your pathetic fake lie of a life then go and call your leaders and ask them what your true mission was."  
  
Zim stood there and gaped along with Dib but soon Zim regained his composure. "How dare you talk to me like that human!" he growled.  
  
Ravwrin got into Zim's face so close that he shivered in fear. "Listen Zim." She replied in a whisper and a snarl and she drew out his name menacingly. "I would pay attention to who and what you talk to. A disguise is a sweet thing to have and if you compose it right, a perfect tool to use."  
  
Zim looked Ravwrin closely and then quickly walked past Dib and her. He turned around and pointed an accusing finger at them. "Dib, if I were you I would watch out for her, she might not be what you think she is. And to you Ravwrin," Zim drew out her name as she had done with his. "I would watch my back it I were you." With that Zim stalked off down the sidewalk.  
  
Dib looked at Ravwrin. "What the hell was that about?"  
  
"He pissed me off." She replied and crossed her arms over her chest pouting.  
  
Dib looked her over and then sighed. 'Why is that I get the feeling she is not telling me something?' He thought to himself.  
  
Ravwrin sighed and inwardly kicked herself. 'I should tell him. He is my friend and I shouldn't keep anything from him.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Did you know each other?" Dib asked after a long silence.  
  
Ravwrin shook her head and sighed. "Nope. I just didn't like him. He seemed to different and he seemed like he didn't belong." She replied.  
  
Dib mouthed a silent 'Oh' and shrugged it off. He, Rouk, and Ravwrin continued to walk to Dib's home.  
  
*******************Dib's home a short time later*************  
  
Dib fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door of the house.  
  
"Ladies first." He said playfully.  
  
"You first. If what you said about your sister is true I dun wanna come face to face with her." Ravwrin replied.  
  
Dib chuckled a bit and stepped through the door into the room.  
  
"Dib is that you?" someone shouted.  
  
"No Gaz, it's not me only a door-to-door salesman." Dib replied rolling his eyes. "Oh course it's me Gaz, who else would have a key to the door?"  
  
"You can never be to careful." The person said and moved into Ravwrin's view. "Anyway..where the hell were you?" she asked.  
  
'This must be Gaz.' Ravwrin thought and peered around Dib's shoulder to get a better look at the girl. She stood about a foot shorter than Dib and had purple hair that curled around into her face. She was in what seemed to be her regular attire (AN: her regular clothes from the show). In her hands was a GS4.  
  
Then Gaz looked up and her eyes went from their usual squint to a glare. "And who the hell is that?" she asked.  
  
"My name's Ravwrin." Rav said shivering a little bit at being glared at.  
  
"Is she the reason you didn't come home?" Gaz asked.  
  
"No Gaz.well actually I did only stay at her house because of the rain but that is all." Dib replied.  
  
Gaz seemed to get an evil grin on her face. "So did anything happen between you two?"  
  
"No! The real reason I didn't come home was because I had gone off to jump off a bridge and commit suicide. Ravwrin came by and talked me out of it." Dib said.  
  
Gaz looked shocked, dropped her GS, caught her brother in a chokehold, and angrily snarled, "You try committing suicide again and I swear I'll come after you and kick your ass. You should know better than that. You know why." Gaz picked up her Game Slave and stomped off with actual tears falling down her pale cheeks. 


	6. Thoughts Revealed

Rav here with another chappy. Eh..I'll continue only because I might get my butt kicked if I don't. K's...someone asked me about who was watching Ravwrin and Dib in the story, you all should know it wasn't Zim by now and if you don't then shame on you. The same person asked why Ravwrin knew Zim and that might be revealed in this chap, I hope. Also I thing that maybe Prof. Membrane will be in this chap, but only to stuff his face - -'. So thank you for reading and please Review. ~~~Ravwrin  
  
~~Chap 6~~Thoughts Revealed  
  
Rav sat on the edge of Dib's bed and waited patiently. She knew he would tell her about his sister's sudden out burst sooner or later. Dib turned to Rav a second later rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was sitting of his computer chair holding his glasses in his hand as hand.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to know why my sister did that don't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Only if you really want to tell me." She replied stroking a purring Rouk's ears.  
  
"It doesn't matter really. You don't have to tell me if it brings out any bad memories." Rav replied and the look in her eyes explained everything.  
  
Dib nodded and smiled. 'I will tell her when it is time.' Dib thought, 'She will probably understand too.'  
  
Ravwrin was looking around his room curiously. Dib let her look around and went to check his e-mail. He was engrossed in reading one until Rouk popped up in front of the screen grinning.  
  
"Rouk..where did your master go?" he asked suddenly feeling stupid because he was talking to a pet.  
  
To his utter surprise she shrugged and climbed to his shoulder. She purred softly and rubbed her head against his cheek.  
  
Dib sighed and stood up. 'I better go find her before Gaz does and probably gets hurt by her.' He though and headed out of the room. He hit the hall when the aroma of something good hit him. He followed his nose expecting takeout to be on the table but he saw none. 'What is that smell?' he continued to wonder and headed toward the kitchen and stopped. His jaw dropped at the sight.  
  
Ravwrin was standing by a Gaz who for once did not have her game and was laughing. Both were standing by the sink and Ravwrin had a half peeled potato in one hand. Gaz had a fully peeled potato in her hand and was washing it.  
  
"So," Rav said to Gaz, "I looked at the guys and smirked. I said, 'I bet I could gross you guys out in one single step.' They looked at me and started laughing ad replied, 'we bet you couldn't.' I grinned evilly and caught a moth that was fluttering around in front of me. I held it out to them and snickered, 'Did you know that in some countries they eat moths?' I asked them and held the moth by the wings. 'You're kidding us.' they replied. 'They do eat them. Fried and baked usually. They are considered a delicacy.' I said still snickering. They looked at me dumbfounded and replied, 'So?' I grinned evilly and looked at them and they somewhat shied away. 'So,' I said, 'I prefer mine, alive.' I then ate it and all of them turned and ran for the bushes."  
  
(OOC: Sorry to interrupt but I had to mention that that was somewhat true but it was a fly and not a moth. ^^ so I guess you can call me truly strange because I was the one who ate it.)  
  
(IC) Gaz bust out laughing and had to wipe the tears out of her eyes. "You have to be joking with me." She said gasping for her breath.  
  
"Nope. But I haven't eaten one since." Ravwrin said giggling. She turned to see Dib and smiled, "Hi Dib!"  
  
"Hi, I think." He replied and moved to sit at the table.  
  
Gaz was still laughing so she just waved to her brother.  
  
Dib looked at Gaz and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"  
  
"It is me Dib." She said wiping the tears out of her eyes. "It's just that I was about to order something to eat when Ravwrin suggested that maybe she could fix something. I decided it couldn't do any damage if she did and I gave her a chance."  
  
"That's something. You never do that for anyone." Dib said stroking Rouk's ears.  
  
"So? She is to me somewhat of an older sister even though I've only known her today." Gaz said. "And if you ask anymore questions I'll have to doom you so bad that no one will recognize you." She said shaking her fist at him.  
  
"Yep. That's you." Dib said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Let us finish these potatoes so I can put them on, then we can talk." Rav said pointing her knife at him.  
  
Dib grinned and replied, "As long as you don't kill for it."  
  
"Anyway, that is my job." Gaz added. And everyone, including her, bust out laughing.  
  
Several minutes later the potatoes were on the stove cooking and whatever else Ravwrin and Gaz had started was cooking too. They were all sitting at the table talking with a drink in their hands when the door opened.  
  
"Kids! I'm home!" the person said.  
  
"We're in here dad!" Dib shouted and soon the trio heard heavy footsteps.  
  
"I'm only home to spend some quality time with my children and then I will be off. That is in exactly an hour and four point two seconds." He stated and struck a pose. He noticed Ravwrin finally, "You aren't one of my children are you?"  
  
"Uh..no." she replied.  
  
"Oh." He replied.  
  
Rav looked at him really funny then shrugged. Suddenly she jumped up, "Crap! The food!" she shouted and ran over to the stove.  
  
Gaz helped her get everything finished. She glared at Dib, "If you don't mind Dib, set the table now."  
  
"Fine Gaz." He replied and stood up. He moved over to the cabinets and opened one up to reveal a cloud of dust and spider webs. Dib batted the webs away and coughed a few times as the dust flew in his face. "Ok...I think we need to start using our dishes more often."  
  
Ravwrin sneezed, "I think so too." She continued to sneeze a few more seconds.  
  
Gaz gapped at Ravwrin. Professor Membrane did the same. "I believe that might be a record on your part." He said and started to laugh.  
  
Ravwrin just nodded and started to wash the grime covered dishes. Dib set the table and couldn't help but notice something about Rav he thought was funny. He noticed that when she had sneezed and had finished her pupils seemed to have contracted. She shook his head of that thought and continued to finish his job.  
  
"I can't believe you let her get loose!" the shadow screamed and slammed her fist into the air of her chair. The light landed on a delicately shaped hand but it had only three fingers in the shape of claws.  
  
"I-I-I am sorry mistress. She just got through our defenses with that small bio-mech creature and a short sword that seemed to be useless." The creature replied groveling at the foot of the chair. His forest green skin and very dark blue eyes shone with fear at the one on the throne. This creature was an Irken, not any Irken though; a lesser Irken thought to be extinct for he had no I.D. pak and certainly had a different quality. The thing that made these Irkens different was the fact that they had wings like an insect. Four to be exact and right now they were stirring restlessly on his back. His antennas were quite long and they quivered with terror.  
  
"You are sorry! Sorry does not work! She was the first one to survive! You are lucky that I have a spy on every planet that the other Irken's planets just in case this sort of thing happened!" she roared. She stood tall to look down upon the groveling under species of Irken. Her long antenna that reached almost to the floor were lowered flat against her head. Her very light blue eyes glinted with coldness no creature could or would never be able to muster. "You are pathetic and useless! I know where she is now but it will be hard to capture her again! She will be expecting us now and it is your fault"  
  
"But mistress! I will personally retrieve her myself!"  
  
"I will trust you with nothing!" she roared. She pointed to the door with a claw. "Leave before I decide to kill you here and now!"  
  
The male fled the room and shut the door as quick as he could. The female snarled and buzzed her wings in pure anger. They had let her little experiment escape and will pay but not now. No she had to get in touch with her spies and find out where that little terror really was. She would not let her little experiment escape; not since it had cost her several regular non-winged Irkens to get her right.  
  
The female made a fist and hissed, "You will be mine again. I am not finished with you and that experimental bio-mech. I will get you back."  
  
With that she turned around with a flourish of her robes. She looked out into the blackness of space and cackled evilly at the thought of having her pet back in her clutches.  
  
Zim slammed his fist into the keyboard of his computer. He still could not figure out who that girl was and how he knew her but he still could not figure this out. Was it true that his mission was a total fake? 'Never.' He thought. But he glared at remembering something she had said. Why had she said watch out who and what he was talking too? And what did she mention that he was not above his ego; he had no ego!  
  
Zim's eyes grew round and it just hit him. Everything about the girl was wrong. The two strange curls beside her face, her eyes, and the way she held her composure gave off everything. She was not human.  
Ok...thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. Sorry 'bout this chap and whatnot it was somewhat hard to think of what comes next when you have writer's block. Sorry again. 


	7. A Thought of Pain

~~~Chap 7~~~ Destiny's Revenge  
  
Author's Little Rant Corner  
  
Oo' my titles always seem to suck. Eh, anyways..I dunno if you will like this chap. I can truly say I tried though. Ok...I dunno what to talk about so I'll stop and start the story. And if no one minds, I would like to see a few chap titles that you thought of so I don't have to use my own. ^^' I'm running out of ideas if you are wondering. There are also names of groups and songs that I don't own. Personally they can keep their stuff so I don't have to pay anything.  
  
Ravwrin's step was light, so light that she almost skipped home. Under her breath she was singing a song from her world. Nothing here on this Earth was as good as the songs on her Earth. She didn't even know about this Earth until she escaped.  
  
She giggled and noted how girly she was acting. She never acted girly and she hated it when she did. 'Stop it.' She snapped at herself, 'You just don't know why you're so giddy.'  
  
She soon got to her apartment and waved to Mrs. Draphit. Quickly she ran to the elevator and was in her home quickly. Heading toward her bathroom she started to peal her clothes off.  
  
"Why are you taking a shower so early?" Rouk asked as she jumped onto a pillow.  
  
"To wash Dib's scent off." She replied quietly.  
  
"Why do that?"  
  
"Because I know there is no chance that I'll see him again." She answered desolately and headed toward the shower and discarding the rest of her clothes.  
  
"What makes you think that? You know you want to see him again and don't deny it." Rouk said. She jumped to the sink and glared at her.  
  
Ravwrin turned toward Rouk. "I do want to see him again but you have to remember that I can't get too close to anyone. She and her followers might find me sooner or later and I don't want that to happen. You remember what they did to my family and I don't want that to happen to Dib." Rav took up her brush and started to brush out her hair. "I never want anything to happen to Dib. Nothing at all."  
  
Rouk glared at Ravwrin, "You know that she will never find you. She doesn't even know you're here. And if you stay away from him you might just do more damage to him than help."  
  
"She has spies everywhere. I wouldn't doubt if they're here too. You do know that she and her people are smarter than regular Irkens. And I highly doubt he has any feelings for me. That would be impossible. I'm not pretty or anything, and if he found out about what I really am then he wouldn't want me anyway."  
  
Ravwrin raised her ears when she did not hear Rouk answer. Her antenna fell into her face and, as Rouk had always told her, made her have a certain look to her. She smiled sadly and shook her head, 'This wouldn't be what Dib would want. He would never like me like this.'  
  
Rav climbed into the shower and let the water run over her body. Her body relaxed and shivered as the cold air mixed with the warm water. She had never wanted to be this; she had never wanted to leave her home.  
  
Ravwrin remembered back to her Earth. Everything was different here; the spellings for stores and terms, the stores themselves, the food, and the way of life here. Her Earth had better food, which was one thing she missed. The air was a little cleaner and so were the living conditions. She missed the music groups of her world. Nickelback and Creed were two of her few favorites. She did have a few bits and pieces of songs stuck in the back of her mind but that wasn't the same.  
  
Sighing again she stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off. Wrapping the towel around herself she stepped out of the bathroom. She walked toward her room, pulled on her night clothes, and fell into bed feeling lost and alone.  
  
Dib went back to his room as soon as Ravwrin left. She has assured him that she would be alright going home alone and left him before he could thank her again. He sighed inwardly, 'I'm probably never going to see her again with my luck. Hell I never even got her number.'  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to remember the way to her house only to realize that he never paid attention to the signs and other landmarks. He cursed his stupidity under his breath and chuckled as he opened his eyes.  
  
"I guess I won't find her ever again. But I will try to though. I will try to find her and tell her sooner or later of what she has done for me and to me." He muttered and rolled to lie on his stomach. He sighed again and shut his eyes only to replay the scene where she had helped him. Soon he had fell asleep and the last thing he remembered was seeing Ravwrin's smiling face, the way she always seemed to lighten even the darkest moments, how soft her skin had been under his fingers, and how much he wanted to hold her.  
  
Zim paced the floor of his base. He hated not knowing what his foe was up to. After a little research he had actually found a bit of information on what Ravwrin might be and it most likely was her. He grinned evilly. He had to break into some other alien's systems to do it though.  
  
He found out she was an experiment and the ones who created her would give anything to have her back. He rubbed his claws together and grinned maliciously. The plan was that he would contact the race who wanted her back, kidnap her for them, and then ask for something he could use. Something that would destroy the little dirt ball of a planet he was on now.  
  
"GIR!" he shouted, hi voice ringing throughout his lair.  
  
The SIR unit rocketed out of a transport tube from the house part of the base and crashed into the wall. He jumped up and saluted his master with red eyes, "Yes master?"  
  
"GIR prepare a room for a guest. Make sure no one can get out of the room. Understand me GIR?"  
  
"Yes my master." The little unit's eyes turned to a light blue color. "Would you like the room's color to be blue or silver?"  
  
"White." Zim replied with a sigh. "Just paint it white. The prisoner won't be staying too long here."  
  
"Okay.." GIR replied and waddled off.  
  
"Why do I even put up with him?" Zim muttered. Zim then struck an 'awe' inspiring pose, "But I, Zim, have no time to worry about that! I must contact that alien race and see what my reward will be and if I can get anything better than that for that puny creature. She will pay for what she said to Zim. Oh how she will pay.."  
  
The Irken's laugh rung throughout the base as he dialed his computer started to connect lines with the seekers of the prize.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The leader of the lesser species of Irken snarled. None of her spies had found any trace of the girl and that bio-mech anywhere on their planets. She slammed her fist into her chair and glared out into space.  
  
"M-m-ma'am, there is a call c-c-com-coming in from an Irken from a p-p- place c-c-called Earth." A soldier stuttered slowly coming into her room.  
  
Her chair spun around and shadows hid half her body. Her eyes narrowed, glowing and flashing as the looked upon the inferior creature below her status before her. "Did you show yourself?"  
  
"N-n-no." he replied quaking in fear. "I-I-I asked him his business and he replied that it was of a lost item of yours he found Tallest Dey' Teeral."  
  
"Good. You at least have more intelligence than the other males. Connect the transmission to my chambers and I will see what this Irken wants." Tallest Dey' Teeral said and waved the male off.  
  
"Ma'am.I just thought that you would also like to know that this Irken is male."  
  
The Tallest's eyes flashed. "What?"  
  
"T-t-t-the Irken that called is male ma'am." The small male repeated and buzzed his wings in fear.  
  
"Moron. I will deal with 'him' but I will have to take on another form to do so. Now be gone or I will have your wings as displays for my room." Dey' Teeral said and flicked her claws to the open door. The male half skittered and half ran out of the room trembling.  
  
The Tallest stood and walked over to her closet. She threw open the doors and pulled out a small pendent. Placing it around her neck she turned a dial on the small charm and a hologram shimmered into place around her. The form was of a bat-like creature. She smiled wickedly and adjusted the dial to the right settings she wanted. A smaller waist and certain other qualities a male Irken would drool over. It didn't matter what age; she knew this species of creature would tantalize even Irken hormones.  
  
"Computer, show the transmission now." The Tallest said silkily.  
  
The screen flickered and the Irken popped up on the screen. As soon as he saw Dey' Teeral his jaw dropped and his eyes glazed over.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm."  
  
"Yes my good sir?" she inquired. "I was informed that you called because you have found something of mine that I have lost."  
  
The Irken shook his head as if to clear it. "Yes I have found something if yours. I will get it for you and hold it for you to pick it up. My name is Zim and let's talk about a bargain."  
  
"What sort of bargain good sir?" she asked smoothly, her patience was wearing thin already. "And might I ask of what you have found of mine?"  
  
Zim grinned, "It is not a what, technically, it is a who."  
  
Dey' Teeral gave a gasp that was not fake in anyway; a shocked expression added to this look. "A-a-a who?"  
  
"Yes." He replied. "And she goes by the name of Ravwrin. Now shall we bargain for her? Would you like her dead or alive? I can accomplish either of them though I have a feeling you would like to have the girl alive."  
  
Dey' Teeral gasped with relief and eagerly played her part, "Yes, yes. I need her alive. I have been so worried about her. What sort of bargain did you have in mind?"  
  
"A bargain that has to deal with something that can cause wide destruction." He replied with a flash of evil in his eyes.  
  
The Tallest Dey' Teeral was beginning to like this male more and more. "I believe we can arrange something." She cooed. 


	8. Contemplations of other Sorts

Chap 8 ~~~Contemplations of Other Sorts~~~  
  
Author's Rant Corner  
  
^^ I just remembered that you can use synonyms! *bows at the cheers that are given* I'm proud of myself greatly! Anyway..this story is written up while I sit at the computer and my spelling/grammar is really not the best so if you find any mistakes, just ignore them or tell me about them in your review. Alrighty then..lets get this show on the road!  
  
*~*_____*~*  
  
Dib woke the next morning slowly; he was trying to hold onto his dream that was playing in his head. Unfortunately that was impossible seeing that Gaz just started to pound on his door.  
  
"Dib! You better get up or this time I will come in with ice water. No, wait, I believe scolding water would be better." Gaz said though the door. She cackled evilly as she walked away.  
  
Dib sighed and opened his eyes only to blink at the morning sunlight. It had been a week since Ravwrin had gone home and a week that he could find no trace of her. He had tried several times to find his way to her house again but that seemed impossible. He just couldn't remember which way she had taken him and he basically forgot the signs they had pasted.  
  
He blinked again and grabbed for his glasses from his bed side table. He settled them on his face and slowly got out of bed. Dib pulled on a shirt over his head and settled it over his shoulders. It was the one that Ravwrin had let him borrow. After the shirt he pulled on the baggie pants that were hers. He cursed himself again because he never returned it and the pants. Pulling on a pair of socks he opened his door and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
Running a hand through his hair was easy, but brushing it was another story altogether. A few times the brush got snagged and he winced with every try. Sighing loudly he finally gave into defeat after trying to get his hair to stay down.  
  
After heading toward the stairs and going down he stopped at the second from last step and plopped down to pull on his boots. Stomping his foot into the left one he started his day like every other.  
  
*~*_________*~*  
  
"So Dib-human, have you seen any trace of this Ravwrin?" a voice asked from behind him.  
  
Dib rolled his eyes and turned to face Zim. "What's it to you Zim?" Dib asked.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I was just wondering since it seems that your puny worm baby emotions are getting in the way of how you think and it is very visible. I believe I have found your weakness." Zim replied grinning evilly.  
  
"Ravwrin has nothing to do with how I am acting Zim." Dib said glaring at his rival. "And why don't you leave her out of this."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid that I might do something to her?"  
  
"Ravwrin probably wouldn't be wasting her time with an alien scum like you and she would never let herself get caught by you either." Dib replied.  
  
"Well Dib I'm sorry to say this," Zim said with a cocky grin on his face, "But your precious Ravwrin is not what she appears to be. Ravwrin is."  
  
"Ravwrin is what?" a new voice asked curiously.  
  
"Huh?" both rivals asked and looked around to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Well, are you going to answer or just stand there and leave me hanging in my curiosity? Actually I'm already hanging but let's not go there." The voice said. A rustle of leaves from the tree above them gave away the speaker's position and frightened both of them ask she came into view.  
  
"Ravwrin?" Dib asked with a curious raised eyebrow.  
  
The person was hanging upside down and she grinned as she hung there. "Yep, I'm here in the flesh. Now what am I Zim? If you say I'm an alien I am."  
  
Zim stood there gaping. He pointed at her and cackled, "You admitted it!" he started to laugh evilly.  
  
Ravwrin looked at him confused. "Of course I admitted it. I am an alien to you."  
  
Dib started to chuckle as Zim stopped in mid laugh and looked at her. He glared and stalked away.  
  
"That was priceless." Dib said.  
  
Ravwrin smiled at him in a way that reminded him of Zim's robot GIR. In a way it was heart wrenching because someone like her would never go for a paranormal investigator. She'd probably shake her head and laugh at him for his idea.  
  
Ravwrin looked off toward the way Zim left, "It was, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it was." He replied. "How long were you up there?" he asked and offered his hands to her to help her down.  
  
Ravwrin shrugged and placed her hands in his and dropped down. She landed on her feet and replied, "Not long really. Only long enough to catch what Zim was saying about me to cut in."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing really, don't worry about it." He replied smiling at her.  
  
"Ok." She said. "Are you heading to school?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's my last year so I have to."  
  
"Oh..." came Ravwrin's reply. "I'll walk with you then." She added smiling up at him.  
  
He nodded in reply and they both started walking. It was a while later and a bit closer to school when Dib spoke up again.  
  
"Ravwrin, where do you go to school?" he asked.  
  
She thought about it a bit. "I can't remember the name of my old school but I do remember that I just went to it. I got transferred last week when there wasn't enough room for so many students. I was one of the ones to go to a new school." She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. "It's my first day too and I sorta got lost."  
  
Dib laughed at that. "It's not hard to get lost here though."  
  
Ravwrin pouted, "It is when you're new to the area."  
  
Dib's heart skipped a beat because of how cute she looked when she pouted. She had crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at the sidewalk in such a way it was a playful pout.  
  
"I didn't know that." He admitted. "I could help you if you don't mind."  
  
She shook her head and smiled again. "I know it is somewhere around here." She said. "But I don't quite know where."  
  
Dib nodded and noticed that they had reached his school. Ravwrin looked at it a bit and squealed. Dib looked at her a little funny because of her sudden outburst.  
  
"You mean your school is the one I'm supposed to go to?" she asked him.  
  
Dib shrugged, "I didn't know that. Did they give you a schedule or directions to get here?"  
  
Ravwrin shook her head, "Nope. The other school's directions were crappy and I couldn't understand them. But I got the general idea of where to go."  
  
Dib sighed, "I swear the school system today is going down the drain."  
  
Ravwrin only nodded and they both had to run because the Hi-skool day was starting.  
  
*~*___________*~*  
  
The Tallest Dey' Teeral looked upon the delivery list of what the Irken had requested. By the looks of it, the male was either really stupid or had a death wish. She sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. She would be so happy when she had her little experiment back and got rid of that annoying male. Luckily this subspecies of Irkens she ruled over had past rulers that were only females. Males were so stupid and didn't have the minds or the will at all to rule an empire.  
  
She flicked her claws over a button on the arm of her chair and a small male came to her chambers. His wings buzzed in apprehension of his leader's will. "Yes my Tallest?"  
  
"Has any word come from that male that called about my little toy?" she asked him.  
  
"No mistress. Not yet."  
  
"Damn him." She snarled. "He better keep his part of the bargain or I will not keep mine."  
  
"Would you like me to contact him mistress?"  
  
"No, there is no point to that. He is probably planning 'his brilliant plan.' Don't bother him, let him call us." She said as she placed her chin in her hands as she leaned forward. "But to make sure he does accomplish his side of the bargain I better send a fail safe." She motioned toward the door. "Leave me now I will call if I need anything."  
  
The male bowed, "Yes Tallest Dey' Teeral." He left the room with a hurried step.  
  
The Tallest stood and walked toward the ships windows. She gazed out upon the endless expanse and placed her hands behind her back and locked her claws together. Her wings buzzed for a few seconds and she looked out to her left.  
  
"Gizil?" she said out loud into the dark room.  
  
A shadow jumped out of the darkness and landing on one knee it bowed it's head and placed and clawed hand on its chest. "Yessss my Missstresss?" it asked drawing out it's s's.  
  
"Gizil, I have a job for you."  
  
"I'm at your command my lady." The shadow replied as it looked up at it's commander.  
  
"Gizil as one of my best assassins, bounty hunters, and loyal followers I ask you to go to the planet Earth and keep an eye on this Zim for me." Dey' Teeral said looking out at the vastness of space.  
  
"Yesss my Missstresss. But wouldn't it be eassssier for me to jussst get the girl and bring her back?" it hissed questioning.  
  
"It would but I want to see if the male can keep his bargain. I love playing with people's lives and this one is no different." She replied and turned to the shadow. "And anyway, let him get her and when he does, you kill him and just bring her to me so I don't have to pay the maggot."  
  
The shadow hissed its replied is a chuckle. "An exsssilent idea my queen. I would take great joy is taking that quesssst."  
  
"I knew you would Gizil. Now leave and prepare. You have a long journey ahead of you. And Gizil."  
  
"Yesss Misstress?" the shadow asked as it lifted its head revealing glowing yellow eyes.  
  
"Don't fail me, because if you do.." The tallest said with a menacing glare over her shoulder as turned her back to her servant. "I'll kill you myself and make your head a trophy on my wall and your hide into a carpet for my floor."  
  
The creature bowed its head again, "Yessss Misstresss Dey' Teeral. I will not fail you."  
  
The tallest turned again and glared at her servant, "You better not."  
  
With a twist of her body her dress entwined itself around her form and she left the room. The shadow looked up and narrowed its glowing yellow eyes at the point of exit of the tallest. It stood and hissed.  
  
"I will not fail in my misssssion. I will have that male'ssss life and have the girl in my clawssss." With that the shadow turned and entered into the shadows again.  
  
*~*__________*~*  
  
Rouk stayed at the apartment while Ravwrin had gone to her first day at her new school. Carefully she padded into Ravwrin's room and nudged open a secret panel. She slowly pulled out a carefully wrapped object and pulled it out into the living room. Rouk let her hologram drop and unwrapped the object. A flash of light reflected off the objects surface as the cloth dropped away. Rouk held it up and let the sun catch it fully.  
  
"I'm sorry to deceive you Rav. You were never meant to forget everything about the escape. And you were never destined to forget the tool you used to escape with." She whispered and flicked her hologram on in the form of a tall woman with silver blonde hair. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress that was worn in two pieces.  
  
She looked at the sword in her hand and carefully, with ease, flicked it up into the air. It spun once and she caught with by the hilt. "One day I will let you remember this, but not until then." She said and returned it to its place in the cloth. She put it back in its secret hiding spot and replaced the panel. "I hope that time won't come soon." She whispered. 


	9. Reflections of the Past

Chap 9~~~Reflections of the Past~~~  
  
Authoress's Rant Corner..  
  
Wow..I actually got off my butt to do something. Heh, that's amazing. Now onto the good stuff and thanks people for waiting for this chap.  
  
*~*--*~*  
  
Ravwrin sighed happily as she followed Dib out of the skool building. They all seemed to shy away from even bumping her because of a small 'accident' one of the other class students had.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ravwrin was just waiting till the teacher got done talking to introduce herself when she heard a whistle. She looked around to see who did it and noticed some guy in the back drooling over her. She rolled her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"Alright Ravwrin. Do this quick so we can get on with our doomed lives." The teacher hissed.  
  
"Name's Ravwrin and just Ravwrin. No one is allowed to call me anything unless I agree to it." she started.  
  
"Can I call you hot?" the guy in the back asked.  
  
Ravwrin narrowed her eyes dangerously and grinned with a demonic Cheshire cat grin. "Only if you want your intestines tide around your throat and you hanging from a tree." She replied. "And if any other freak has a problem with it then they can have the same fate."  
  
A girl pointed at Dib, "He's a freak, why not start with him?"  
  
Ravwrin gave her a blank stare, "I have no clue what you're talking about." She said. Ravwrin made her way to the empty seat beside the girl. "There is one thing I noticed about this skool."  
  
"And what's that?" she asked.  
  
"That he and I are normal and you people are the freaks." She replied with a hiss. "You never see the bigger picture and you never read between the lines. Things are odder and scarier than you believe them to be. Watch yourself because you never know who you're gonna piss off and who is gonna end up snapping." She finished with a flourish and sat down.  
  
Everyone gaped at her and Dib followed. No one had heard anything like that ever. The teacher raised an eyebrow and let out a hissing laugh. "I like the way you think child."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"So, the first day of skool and you terrify everyone." Dib finally says. "I'm surprised."  
  
Ravwrin grinned up at him. "Many people never know how scary I can be until I'm provoked. And she had provoked my wrath. And does that teacher continue to say the same thing over and over again?"  
  
"Yes, ever since I first had her. And that was quite a while back." Dib replied.  
  
"I love doom and everything." Ravwrin shuddered, "But talking about it for seven hours straight is just a tad annoying."  
  
Dib chuckled, "At least we don't have homework."  
  
Ravwrin smiled happily, "YAY!"  
  
There was silence as they started down the sidewalk. Dib suddenly spoke up again though, "Thanks."  
  
Ravwrin looked a bit perplexed. "For what Dib?"  
  
"For actually saying what you did. No one's really done that." He replied quietly.  
  
Ravwrin stopped and looked at him. Her icy softened almost as if they were water. Emerald green started to swirl up from their depths. In front of her she saw a teen who had been shunned and alone pretty much most of his life. Her hand shot out and snatched at the fabric of Dib's trench coat.  
  
"No problem Dib. Let's just say that that was just the beginning. I'll stick up for you and you stick up for me." She smiled up at him.  
  
Dib nodded, "Fine I'll say that. Just one thing though."  
  
Ravwrin started to walk again, "Hm?"  
  
"Do you always have to be so graphic in threatening people?" he asked.  
  
"Yep." She replied and skipped ahead a bit.  
  
Dib sighed and shook his head. He would never understand her at all. He looked back up to see Ravwrin had stopped. He came up beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My street to go home." She replied. She looked down the street a bit and looked back toward Dib.  
  
"Oh." he said. He rubbed the back of his neck a bit nervous. "Well..if you want to do anything later just say so in skool tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Maybe." Ravwrin replied. "We could have done something tonight but I already had plans. But." Ravwrin stopped and stood on her tippy-toes. She kissed his cheek lightly. "But I'll see you tomorrow and we can plan something."  
  
She started to walk down the street before Dib came to his senses. 'Did she just do that?' he asked himself. He touched his cheek with his hand and shook his head. "Truly will never understand her."  
  
*~*--*~*  
  
Gizil looked over panel after panel of his ship. This mission needed to go down without a flaw or his life would be on the line. 'Stupid child toy of the Tallest.' He hissed to himself. 'If she wouldn't have been so important my life wouldn't be on the line.' He shook his head as he entered into the ship. Everything had been checked several dozen times and he was sure he was ready.  
  
The serpentine creature curled up into a chair after typing in the coordinates to the planet Earth. "Until we meet child. Until we meet." He hissed and the ship lifted off. He narrowed his eyes as the vastness of space came into view. "You will be mine and I will not perissssh."  
  
*~*--*~*  
  
Rouk sighed as she shined the blade. She shivered a bit almost as if it was a foretelling that something was going to happen. The door clicked softly and her head shot up. Her eyes narrowed at the knowing that the scent she caught was not Ravwrin's. She sneered as she heard a muffled curse and she quickly rose and placed the sword on Ravwrin's bed.  
  
Quietly stalking to the corner she looked around it. It was none other that the little green boy Zim. She knew all about his race and the other. She despised them both. Narrowing her eyes dangerously she dropped the human hologram and turned into an alien cat species. Large gold eyes watched him carefully as frying pan sized paws with claws the size of a small pocket knife kneaded the carpet. A very long tail lashed the air and a blade on the end of it glinted in the sunlight. Rounded ears laid flat against her skull and the fur of different shades of blue. A long, lithe body with long legs completed the frame for this creature.  
  
The Irken glanced around the room as if looking for something. Rouk took this as her chance to start to move up onto him. Very carefully she wove her thin body through the items in the room and came up behind him. The alien didn't even know she was there until he turned around.  
  
"Whoa! What in the name of the Tallests are you!" he yelped and fell onto his ass.  
  
Rouk snarled showing fangs the size of a normal person's hand, "Your worst nightmare Irken."  
  
She pounced on him and sunk her claws into his shoulders making him yelp. Green blood oozed onto her claws as spider legs came out for the Irken's back pod. Rouk used her tail to snap them off. Soon he has holding back her fangs with his hands. The door suddenly clicked open.  
  
Both looked up from their battle to see one very pissed Ravwrin standing in the doorway. Her eyes were narrowed very dangerously and she was trembling. "What the hell is going on here?" she hissed out through gritted teeth. She pointed to Zim, "And what the hell are you doing in my home?"  
  
Zim looked at her, "Um.uh."  
  
"Just as I thought. You break into my house and if you're trying to say that Rouk did this you're bloody wrong." She snarled. "Rouk, let the bastard up."  
  
Rouk glanced down at Zim. "You are in for it now." She muttered. Her form shimmered and she returned to basic form. The silver looking biomech form. She jumped off of Zim's chest and bounded to Ravwrin.  
  
Ravwrin waited until Zim had stood and strode over to him. "Alright you asshole. Why in the hell were you in my house? Rouk could have killed you if I hadn't come home." She hissed.  
  
Zim rolled his eyes. "I could have handled that puny beast of yours."  
  
Rouk growled. "Puny?!? Puny?!? I'll show you puny!" she growled and launched herself at Zim.  
  
Ravwrin moved quick and without even realizing it brought a sword between her small pet and friend and her would be kill. Ravwrin gasped and looked at the blade in her hand. 


	10. Attentions to Her Past

Chap 10 ~~Attentions to Her Past~~  
  
Authoress's Rant Corner..  
  
I've been lazy yet again. Surprise, surprise. Gomen. I truly don't wish to be. Now onto the point. I was just wondering what I could do to this to make it better. Somebody just throw ideas to me. *ducks as several huge books are thrown* Not now! At the end of the chap! Anyway. I hope the last one was good and I hope that this one will be better. I love reviews so don't hesitate to send me some! Oh ..have I done the disclaimer? *shrugs* anyway... I don't own any IZ characters. Ravwrin is mine and so is the other Irken race thingy, I think...Rouk also. Rouk is mine so back off! I swear I'll bite if you come and try to steal her. *growls and cuddles Rouk plushie* Anyway, enjoy the chap.  
  
Terms: *~*--*~* = scene changes (a/n-duh..) -~-=-~- = Flashbacks 'blah' = thoughts (a/n- another duh.) "blah" = spoken (a/n- and yet another duh.) (a/n) = authoress's note. Amazing, no?  
  
*~*--*~*  
  
Ravwrin did not blink just once at the sword, she blinked several times. The sword glittered with its own light and pulsed and hummed with familiarity. A clouded look came over her eyes as she stood there. Zim looked at her perplexed and his mind urged him to flee. Curiosity being the stronger will though won and he watched her.  
  
-~-=-~-  
  
Slowly two grey, blue eyes blinked into life. The world they saw was blurry and out of focus. Panic started to rise in her slowly, but a sudden calm washed over her. Her eyes slowly closed again as the thought that it wasn't time came and again she slept.  
  
This creature was a tri-brid formed of an Irken, a human, and a feline of Earth. This was Tallest's finest experiment that had survived so far. There her perfect warrior was, floating in a container about the size of large freezer (a/n-one of those chest freezers. The really huge ones like that but on end) curled up. This would become perfect too. This one would survive and be under her will and whim.  
  
As if her thoughts were heard by the creature in the container it moved. The tubes and wires connecting her to life support wavered just a bit as her hair floated around her. She seemed motionless except for her eyes. They took on a frightened look and darted around. She uncurled from the fetal position she had been in quickly and came to full attention. In a silenced snarl of fear she launched herself at her prison.  
  
The Tallest laughed at her experiment. 'As soon as it is trained, it will be a mighty force to be reconded with.' She thought to herself.  
  
The creature in the tube launched herself off the side of the tank as turned to leave. Again she hit the tank and the thump echoed throughout the room. The Tallest laughed at her futile tries as she walked away. What she didn't know was that the creature was closer to escaping than she thought.  
  
In the tank the eyes of the creature gleamed a very dark blue. Tail flicking in anger it watched the blurry world before it. One thought was on its mind. Freedom. And it would achieve this anyway it could.  
  
Hours later when there was only one scientist in the room for night watch she took action. With a war cry that could not be heard because of the liquid and the glass it hit. Literally bouncing off the walls it hit in one spot several times at different angles. From the outside it looked like she had gone berserk. A faint glint in the glass though showed that she was stronger than it.  
  
Spider web like cracks appeared in the glass and traveled outward. With one more war cry she launched herself at the glass. An explosion of glass and a flood of water alerted the scientist and an alarm was set off. Spilling out onto the floor the creature coughed up the liquid that had filled her lungs for so long. Carefully while getting up she pulled various items out of her skin. Coming to one knee she raised her defiant glare to the scientist. Hair dripping of liquid fell into her face as she placed her hands on the floor to steady herself. Her tail flicked lazily on the floor and her ears were laid back.  
  
"This one survived!" a shout rose and several forms of congratulations spread. "Now all we have to do is repeat the process and come up with another."  
  
'So, I'm a thing am I?' it asked itself. 'Something to pawn over and pet? Or something to use to someone else's will and wishes?' Rage started to grow again and her glare narrowed. "Never!" she croaked out.  
  
"Huh? Wha? It can talk? I thought we took that out? It was only made to follow orders." Several voices chorused.  
  
"So I was made to be used?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"She was not supposed to be too intelligent." A whisper said. "No she wasn't." "Will she still work?" "She should. She could be a new assassin." "That could work." "Do you think Tallest Dey Teeral would be angry?" "I don't think she will." "But she asked for a creature she could control." "Does it matter?" "I guess not.." "Someone call Tallest Dey Teeral now!" "Where would she be?" "Just open a link and try to get anyone to contact her quickly!" "Alright!"  
  
A flurry of activity soon started around her. Soon what they said had sunk in and she growled at the oncoming creatures. They had just confirmed that she was created to be used. She would not let her life be in their hands.  
  
Suddenly one scientist came toward her with a needle. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted and launched herself at him. Suddenly there was a fury of activity as she defended herself. Punches and kicks were thrown and several scientists lay dead and several were injured. The ones that were left standing retreated back to look at what they had created.  
  
Guards swarmed around the panting creature as she stood there. She shook herself once and stood taller, straighter than before. By this point in time her hair had dried out. Everyone there had a chance to look at this female with out the distortion of the water.  
  
Her hair was down to her feet and shown almost bronze gold. Halfway down her back the ends turned blue and purple naturally. Her feet were those of a cat's and a tail seemed to be attached at the base of her spine. These were striped with the same colors that were in her hair. Very faint markings like stripes ran across her skin. These were tinted the same color as her hair, paws, and tail. Her still dark blue eyes glinted as the pupils dilated and contracted suddenly. Her ears rose revealing the same striped pattern as on her other body. Two very long elegant, curled antenna drifted into her face. They were attached to her ears and were the only part of her that showed she was Irken.  
  
A single clap rang throughout the room and it was followed by another. The Tallest Dey Teeral appeared from the crowd. Her wings were draped behind her elegantly as she approached. "Very well done my child." She said softly.  
  
The creature snorted. "Your child? I think not." She hissed.  
  
"Now daughter, you know better than to talk back to your betters." The Tallest said.  
  
"My betters? The ones who created me only for me to be kept as a pet or worse?" she snorted again. "I truly think not."  
  
"Now, now. A temper never did anyone any good." Dey Teeral replied calmly.  
  
"I want out. I do not want to be a lap pet or anything. I refuse to listen to anyone." She spat.  
  
"And where would you go? You have no name child, no history, and no family. How would you survive out there?"  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes, "You should know that, you were the one that created me to be a survivor."  
  
The chat between the two was suddenly stopped by huge roar. The alarms blared as a voice came over the com, "EXPERIMENT LOOSE! EXPERIMENT LOOSE! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR A CREATURE THAT CAN CHANGE FORM. IT HAS ESCAPED FROM LAB 1290. BE WARNED. THIS CREATURE IS EXTREAMELY DANGEROUS!"  
  
The Tallest turned to the scientists. "CAN YOU IDIOTS BE ANY STUPIDOR? IT WILL COME FOR HER!"  
  
A shadow bounded into the room and took out half a dozen guards. It leaped toward the girl in the center. And crouched to look at her. Their eyes met.  
  
A shot was fired and the trance that held them was broke as the beast that had entered the room cried out in pain. Out of nowhere a flash of metal was seen in the air and a brilliant flash. The girl grabbed the item that was revealed as a sword. With a determined flare in her eyes she leapt to the back of the larger creature and they fled. She didn't lead without a prize though. She took out several guards and scientists on the way.  
  
-~-=-~-  
  
"No!" Ravwrin screamed clutching her head as she fell to her knees.  
  
Zim took this as a cue to leave but was stopped by the sword. He gulped as he fell backwards and the point licked his neck.  
  
"You're here to take me back, aren't you Irken?" Ravwrin hissed eyes narrowed. "Choose your next words carefully because they may be your last."  
  
"I-I-I-I'm not here for that. I-I-I came here to see what you were and to see if you were a challenge to my mission." he stuttered out.  
  
Ravwrin forced the blade a little closer to his flesh and a drop of green blood rolled down his skin. "Wrong answer. Try again bastard." She hissed.  
  
"Fine!" he yelped. "I was here to turn you into that Dey Teeral! I would get what ever I wanted for your return!" he shut his eyes waiting for his death.  
  
A bark of laughter surprised him. The pressure on his throat was lifted. He cracked open an eye.  
  
"You think that she would give a damn Irken. You shouldn't even trust her. She uses your species as test puppies for her experiments. I was part of one. Trying to make a better soldier out of your breed of Irken, a feline from Earth, and a human. Something close to the best of all species." Ravwrin spat. "She'll most likely send a bounty hunter of hers to take me and then kill you. Or maybe take you back there for testing. I wouldn't put it past her to do both actually."  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes, "So, you aren't from this world. There are no other species of Irkens either. Our kind is the only ones."  
  
Another bark of laughter from Ravwrin. "You are so naïve aren't you? I'm guessing you were sent here on a secret mission. I'm also guessing that they give you special equipment too."  
  
"Yes they do!" Zim defended. "My Tallests would never turn their backs on their Invaders!"  
  
"That is a load of shit and you know it!" Ravwrin snarled. "You are pathetic for an Irken. You know that they just wanted to get rid of you but you just won't, admit it!"  
  
Zim opened his mouth to retort but closed it quickly. He looked away from Ravwrin's intense gaze. He knew she was right. He had known it all along but would never admit himself.  
  
"I knew it!" she hissed. "You were shunned. Trust me, different is better. Only those willing to admit it will go farther than they should." Ravwrin turned her back on Zim. She pointed toward the door. "Leave. Leave now before I really do kill you. Think about what I have said and maybe we can work together later on in life." She whispered.  
  
Zim looked toward the door and didn't think twice. He jumped up and fled the room quickly. As soon as he was gone Ravwrin dropped to her knees again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She knew her happiness would end soon. Sooner that she had wanted. She then broke down and cried.  
  
*~*--*~*  
  
Zim walked home in a daze. He had never ever been able to admit what he just did back there. What did she mean though about 'different is better'? He shook his to clear his thoughts. Did it mean that being different is the best path to take. He was just too confused to understand anything until he bumped into someone. Carefully he stood up without looking up and muttered something close to a sorry.  
  
"Zim. Are you sick? You never, and I mean never, say sorry." Someone said.  
  
Zim looked up and saw it was Dib. He blinked a few times and cast his head down. "Dib, just leave me alone. I don't need anything right now."  
  
Dib just stood there confused as he watched Zim enter his house. 'Why in the world was he acting like that?' Dib thought confused. 'Life is just going completely off track nowadays. Something bad is probably gonna happen soon. Probably too soon for my likings.' Dib's eyes widened and he rushed home.  
  
*~*--*~*  
  
Authoress's Other Rant Corner  
  
So? How did you guys like it? Review! *bounces like a three year old* Review! Reviewreviewreviewreview! Thanks guys and don't expect the next chap for a bit. ^^; you guys should know how lazy I am, so expect that to be the reason. Bye, byez! 


	11. Life or Death Favor

**Chap 11**

And yet another long wait for you. I'm sorry yet again. I have been really bad to you guys and hopefully I have not fully lost your interest in this story. If I'm correct I did have a chap done but it was deleted or something close to that. I have my computer sometimes. Anyway....I still need help with ideas for my chaps and wouldn't mind your opinion on the whole thing.

* * *

Rouk crept up to Ravwrin and cooed at her. "It's all right Wrin. It's OK."

"How can anything be OK?!?! She is hunting me again!" Ravwrin sobbed. "I will _not_ go back there!"

Rouk sighed heavily and looked up at her. Softly she spoke casting her look down. "I know, I know. You won't. You might be able to get help. The Membrane family seem quite intelligent and there is also that Irken Zim."

"I will not ask help of that creature!" Ravwrin snarled.

Rouk growled herself and changed into an almost mirror image of Ravwrin. "He is on the receiving end of life's shit load too. He could help you! We only need one clan of damned Irkens in the galaxy anyway! Maybe we can contact the other Irken species and convince them to help us. And maybe if we destroy Dey Teeral then then the others might just follow the main Irken group and stay out of our hair."

"Right...Like that would bloody help! With our luck they might come after us too!" Ravwrin snapped now. Anger was overtaking sorrow now.

"They could, but we have no way of finding out until we actually do something!" snapped Rouk.

Ravwrin sat still a while and blinked at Rouk. Suddenly she grinned and wiped the tears off her face. "I've just got an idea." she frowned briefly though. "But it does require the help of that beast I almost killed and of Dib's help."

"Good, finally some sense from you." Rouk said.

Ravwrin stood and rolled her eyes. She held out her hand and the sword rose to meet it. She strapped it to her waist deafly and started out the door.

* * *

Dib was sitting on the couch with a book of all things. Mysterious Mysteries was on and he wasn't even paying attention. His father walked into the room then and spotted his son. "What are you reading son?"

"Huh? Oh....uh...." Dib said and lifted the book so his dad could read the title of it.

"Son....why are you reading about felines?" he asked hesitatingly.

Dib blinked at this question. "Would it help if I said I believe I know someone who might have a bit of feline in them?"

"Ahh.....that sounds more like you son." the professor turned around and shook his head. Under his breath he muttered, "My poor insane son...."

Dib rolled his eyes at his father's comment and was about to go back to reading his book when the doorbell rang. He looked to the door as his sister opened it.

"Dib, it's that weird girl Ravwrin." she said and he jumped up.

"Ravwrin, why are you here so late?" he asked as he motioned to her to come in.

She looked down and blushed. Rouk popped her head from over her master's should and blinked at him. "Well...." she said scratching Rouk's ears. "I came to sorta talk to you and ask a huge life-or-death favor." she replied.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Life-or-death? Can a favor be life or death?"

Ravwrin gave him an 'are you kidding?' look. "This one is Dib. Trust me."

"I'm trusting you then. But I still don't know if it's life-or-death." he said letting her into the house.

Ravwrin looked around the room rocking on the balls of her feet and biting her lower lip. Dib took notice of the sharp looking canines but didn't ask as she asked, "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Dib nodded and started up the stairs. He led the way to his room and held the door open for her. Shutting the door Dib turned to Ravwrin who was sitting on his bed. "This room is sound proof so no one can hear what we are saying."

Ravwrin raised an eyebrow. "Paranoid much?" she asked with a smile forming on her lips.

He returned the smile. "Just a little actually." he replied. "So," he said and pulled his computer chair out in front of the bed and sat on it with the back facing Ravwrin, "what do you need to talk about?"

Ravwrin sighed and looked up at him. "Dib, would you be mad if I said I have been lying to you?"

"Only if you from the government and trying to shut me up." he replied with a smile.

Ravwrin laughed. "No, not from the government. I'm a freelance escapee from another version of the Irken race."

Dib gave her a look. "What?"

"I'm not human Dib. Well....not fully. Never was, never have been." Ravwrin said not meeting his gaze. "I was created in a tube from three different creatures. A human for their durability and adaptation, an Earth feline for agility and senses, and Zim's species of Irken for their ability to regenerate or heal. I escaped from their system by the means of Rouk who really isn't a cat ferret thing....." Ravwrin paused there for a breath and looked at Dib.

Dib sat there with his jaw dropped and mouth gaping.

Ravwrin looked away and started to tell her whole story to him. After she was finished she looked at him carefully. His gaze was a bit glazed as if in thought and he was dreadfully quiet. She jumped a little when he cleared his throat and she cast her gaze away from him.

"Ravwrin, that is an amazing story. I don't know if I can believe you though." he said with a shake of his head.

"I was expecting that." she replied softly. "Would you believe me if I showed you what I am?"

Dib gave her a calculating look. "I probably might." he replied softly.

Ravwrin stood up and looked at Dib. "If you don't mind letting me use your chair for a second, it would help me."

Dib stood and offered his chair to her. She placed one foot up on the chair and started to unzip her baggie zip-offs. Slowly it revealed her calf and a what seemed to be the beginning of light tattoos looking like stripes running down her leg. She slid the leg down farther until it reached a bend that turned out to be, in cat anatomy, her ankle. Taking it off fully revealed a cat's paw that was striped with the same pattern as her calf. Quickly she took the other pants leg off. Standing up she pulled her hair tie out as a feline tail unwrapped itself from around her waist. Two cat ears flicked forward and the black, curled Irken antennae fell into her face.

The look on Dib's face was priceless and funny if the mood in the room wasn't so serious. He reached his hand forward and lightly touched one of the antennae. Ravwrin turned her head away and her ears fell back wards a little. "Ravwrin...I-I......Wow." he said very softly finally. "This is amazing. The stripes are totally unique and beautiful and the antennae attached to the ears are odd. Do they actually feel?"

She blinked and looked at him. "Yes." she said blushing. "They pick up vibrations but mostly pressure."

Dib pulled his hand back. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked quickly.

"No! No! You didn't hurt me." she replied.

Dib sighed. "Good. I don't want to hurt you."

Ravwrin smiled. "I know you don't but there are others who do. Now....About that life-or-death favor." she said with a weak smile.

* * *

Gomen peeps. I can't think of anything past that. Please read and review and help me with some ideas. I'd greatly appreciate it. 


End file.
